


Auribus teneo lupum

by Lienin



Series: Сборник исполнений с фестов [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Бриале пришлось стать двойным агентом Соласа при императорском дворе. Таймлайн - незадолго до событий "Чужака".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писался на Dragon Age Secret Santa 2015 для MacLean.
> 
> Auribus teneo lupum — латинское крылатое выражение. Дословно переводится «держу волка за уши». Фраза применима к человеку, находящемуся в безвыходной ситуации, «меж двух огней»

Селина мирно спала на кровати в своих покоях. Светлые волосы выбились из толстой косы и разметались по подушке, на губах застыла улыбка умиротворения. Императрица спала после трудного дня, полного совещаний и приёмов, и сон её был безмятежен.

Бриала встала с софы, прошла к высоким окнам и плотней задёрнула шторы, мельком оглядев внутренний двор. Было спокойно.

Сегодня ночью эльфийка сторожила покой орлесианской правительницы. Сегодня никто и ничто не проскользнуло бы мимо неё. По крайней мере, она на это рассчитывала.

Тишину нарушило уханье совы. Ночной хищник вышел на охоту. Хотя, кем ему здесь поживиться? В Зимнем дворце держали достаточно кошек, чтобы не испытывать проблем с грызунами.

Сова снова ухнула и Бриала встрепенулась.

\- Ух-ух! - послышалось в третий раз. Это была не сова.

Эльфийка подошла к спящей Селине и коснулась губами её бледного лба. Потом быстрым шагом направилась к одному из окон, отворила створку и выскользнула. Стоящей у двери охране совсем не нужно знать, что она покинула комнату.

Путь её пролегал через пустые галереи. Только стражники периодически проходили мимо, но от них было легко спрятаться в тенях.

Бриала шла к комнатам слуг и мысли её были мрачны. Она не боялась, что её увидят. Большая часть слуг была её агентами, и если кто и заметит её, вопросов задавать не станет. Она боялась тех, на кого работала сама.

Эльфийка отперла ключом-галлой неприметную дверь, ведущую в одну из многочисленных кладовых, и пошарила рукой за старой картиной. Ловкие пальцы нащупали клочок бумаги. Что сегодня?

Цифры. 2, 13, стрелка влево, 4, 03. Сегодня встреча в саду. Надо успеть до трёх.

Бриала вышла из кладовой и посмотрела на луну. Время ещё было.

***

 

Её завербовали просто. Эльфийка не ожидала, что если кому-то понадобится похитить её, это произойдёт посреди дня в комнатах слуг. Не учла она, что даже самые проверенные её агенты могут работать на кого-то ещё.

Её не били, не пытали, не взывали к совести и солидарности. Просто показывали.

Она увидела могущество, не снившееся ей даже в самых страшных кошмарах. Точнее, это и был её кошмар.

Селина сидела в саду и мирно пила чай. У ног её спала любимая болонка. Императрица наслаждалась игрой заезжего менестреля. Он правда был хорош, хоть и слегка картавил, но это придавало его пению неповторимый шарм.

Тот, кто привёл её в Тень, выставил вперёд руку, и Селина закашлялась, подавившись плававшей в её напитке вишенкой.

\- Скажи мне контрольную фразу или она умрёт.

И Бриала сказала. А потом проснулась на полу у кровати Селины, бледной после плохого сна. Только для неё это был лишь кошмар, эльфийка же хорошо понимала, что произошло на самом деле.

Второй раз сновидец пришёл к ней через неделю. Теперь ему были нужны сведения. Отказаться было невозможно.

***

 

Галереи дворца плавно сменились увитыми плющом арками, ведущими в сад.

Патрулей здесь было больше, но и прятаться легче. В неприметных уголках сада, в изящных беседках, каждую ночь назначали свидания слуги, а иногда и аристократы из тех, кто помоложе и романтичней.

Здесь же, в одном из закутков за статуей льва, ждал связной.

\- Среди слуг, нанятых в прошлом месяце, двое являются агентами кунари, - Бриала сразу перешла к делу. - Они достали копии плана дворца, а так же руководили доставкой зеркала, купленного мадам де Флэм. Только вот она это зеркало не покупала. И поставили его не в её покоях. У меня есть список назначений этих двоих на ближайшие два дня.

Связной нахмурился при упоминании зеркала. Судя по всему, информация была важной и тревожной. И волноваться стоило не из-за кунари.

\- Не трогай пока этих шпионов, - эльф говорил плавно, растягивая гласные. - Пусть считают, что их не раскрыли. И наблюдай.

Бриала кивнула и протянула ему свиток. Помимо данных по шпионам, там были имена гостей, приглашённых на предстоящий Священный совет.

\- Фен'Харел передаёт признательность за помощь. И предупреждение. "В Зимнем дворце скоро станет небезопасно и я не смогу гарантировать, что жизни императрицы Селины ничто не будет угрожать. Ей следует покинуть Халамширал, пока будет заседать Священный совет".

Шпионка вздрогнула. Похоже, всё было очень серьёзно. И как-то связано с кунари и привезённым зеркалом. Ей следует самой взглянуть на него. Она начинала подозревать, чем оно являлось.

Связной растворился в ночной темноте, и Бриала направилась обратно во дворец. Но не тем путём, которым пришла.

***

 

Утро Селины начиналось рано. Она предпочитала вставать до зари, чтобы в спокойствии заняться своим туалетом, пока не придёт сопровождающей её к завтраку камергер. В промежутке же между окончанием сборов и завтраком, императрица выслушивала Бриалу.

Эльфийка вышла из-за шторы в тот же момент, как закрылась дверь за служанкой, укладывающей волосы Селины.

Сегодня на правительнице Орлея было сиреневое платье из плотной ткани, украшенное ручной вышивкой серебром. Оно удивительно ей шло. Бриала улыбнулась этой мысли.

\- Ночью я встречалась со связным. Ничего нового о кунарийских шпионах он не сказал, похоже, его хозяин сам мало об этом знает. Зато предупредил, что на Священном совете будет опасно и тебе следует уехать.  
Селина прикусила костяшку указательного пальца, задумавшись.

\- Опасность исходит от кунари? Церкви? Кого-то из дворян? Инквизиции?

\- Этого я не знаю.

\- Не хорошо. Будет странно, если я не буду присутствовать на совете. Некоторые сочтут это подозрительным, особенно если что-то произойдёт.

\- У нас ещё достаточно времени, чтобы придумать достойное оправдание.

Императрица одарила эльфийку долгим взволнованным взглядом, прежде чем спросить:

\- Ты точно уверена, что мне грозит опасность, любовь моя?

\- Точно, - ответила Бриала, подходя и обнимая любимую за плечи. - Это зеркало не даёт мне покоя. Я не знаю, хоть и подозреваю, что оно такое и совсем не хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, если оно активируется.

\- Хорошо.

Их прервал стук в дверь. Бриала вновь скрылась за шторой и уже из-за неё наблюдала, как величавой походкой императрица покинула свои покои. Обеим предстоял трудный день. Вечером эльфийка предложит первые варианты важных причин, чтобы не присутствовать на Священном совете.


End file.
